


My first, Your first and Our first

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Weird smut, best friend - Freeform, exploring each other, hard smut, noob gay, smut and more smut, smut that done seems like smut, soft smut, surprise shower sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: when two best friend starts exploring and experimenting each other bodies with the help of one another.... lots of stupid moment because both of them are noob





	1. Chapter 1

I have a crush"

 

 Ong Seongwoo announce it in front of Kang Daniel who is busy playing games at the moment. His finger were moving fast on the keyboard and guiding the mouse. A huge headphone were blocking any noise or sound from outside.

 

"...."

 

Seeing no reaction from Daniel, Seongwoo tried again. This time with the addition of flailing hands in front of Daniels eyes. Disrupting his gameplay. Daniel sigh and then give up his losing game as he took of his headphones and glare at Seongwoo, looking like ‘whatever you are about to say should worth me abandoning my game for you’ kind of stare.

 

Seongwoo ignore the dumb glare and excitedly repeating his confession to Daniel with both of his hand up in the air like the act when athlete won something. Looking like an excited fan girl. “Niel, i said i have a crush”

 

“What?” Ask Daniel, still not getting the fact that Seongwoo tried to say to him. He roll back his eyes annoyingly and looks at Seongwoo nonchalantly as he cross his leg an take a good look at the excited guy in front of him. Seongwoo was still happily flailing in of him chanting his 'good' news at Daniel. Daniel just chilling in his chair watching lazily the frivolous Seongwoo flailing and dancing as he waits for it to end.

 

After a few second Seongwoo calm down from his excitement and repeat the news that he got a crush with a calmer face. No more giddy fan girl vibe that he exude before. Saying it straight to Daniel’s face.

 

“I have crush”

 

“Oh who is it this time? What number is it now?” Said Daniel unenthusiastically with a lazy clap.

 

Daniel yawns. He had heard this kind of announcement numbers of times now. Always the same action and the same excitement and it always died down after a few days. He nodded his head lazily in Seongwoo direction as if giving his blessing toward this new found crush of Seongwoo. It was their college doctor the other day and the college soccer player the next day. Truth to be told, Daniel was absolutely not curious this time. He sure it’s going to fade again like always.

 

Daniel was just about to turn back his chair toward his laptop and continue playing his game. But Seongwoo beat him to it. Seongwoo grab his chair and turn it back to face him. Seongwoo face was slightly disappointed by the lack of respond fom Daniel.

 

“I’m serious! I’m sure he is my last” whine Seongwoo. His eyes were determined to make Daniel believe him. He felt that his crush was the one and his best friend should know this good news. 

 

“Ok Seongwoo, but who?” Ask Daniel. He gave up trying o ignore Seongwoo. He thought maybe if he shows some respond Seongwoo would stop disturbing his play time. Besides he knew a determined Seongwoo could not be stop until he finishes his 'exciting news'. He is not that curious but he just went with the flow not to disappoint the excited squirrel in front of him.

 

“Someone we know, I’m too shy to say his name” utter Seongwoo slowly almost silently. Daniel almost couldn’t catch what Seongwoo had just said.

 

Seongwoo face was red as soon as he said that. Looking at his bare feet as he fiddling his thumb as he bites his lower lips. With the red face of him he walks toward his single bed on the left side of the desk where Daniel had been sitting playing games. He sat on it with his face still red suddenly the bed sheet look interesting for him. His fingers were fiddling with the bed sheet as he wait for Daniel's responds.

 

“Did you finally realize your feeling toward Minhyun?” Ask Daniel lazily as he tried to contain his laughter looking Seongwoo looking intensely at the bed sheet. It was Minhyun’s gift for them. His single bed which located on the opposite side of the room sports the same bed sheet design of the milky way as Seongwoo's. 

 

Hearing Daniel's guess Seongwoo let out a deep sigh. His eyebrows furrows with disappointment.

 

 “It’s not him” whisper Seongwoo after a few minutes of hesitating.

 

Daniel was quite shock that it’s not Minhyun. Seongwoo are always together with Minhyun if not with him. Seongwoo and Minhyun shares many secret that even Daniel didn’t know. If it’s not Minhyun then who? thought Daniel. Who has made Seongwoo looks so like this. Maybe another handsome sportsman guess Daniel in his mind.

 

“Then who? Wait why are you telling this to me? I’m confused” Daniel tilts his head in confusion. His arm is still tightly crossed in front of him. His chair is now turns toward Seongwoo. Even if Daniel really is not curious, deep in his heart he is actually super-duper curious who had made Seongwoo act like this. Usually the guy in front of him just came and announce and fan boy for a little bit and the next day he would come back to their room with a sad face claiming that his heart had been 'broken'. He never saw Seongwoo acting like this.

 

“Because i need your help” confessed Seongwoo. His finger is now half digging into the bed sheet. If nobody stop him maybe Seongwoo's bed going to have some hole on it. Luckily for the bed, Seongwoo stop digging and lift his face toward Daniel.

 

Daniel looks perplexed hearing the excuse “my help? Mine?” Ask Daniel, seeking for confirmation in Seongwoo's face. It’s absolutely rare of Seongwoo to ask for his help. Usually he is the type of ‘I’ll do it myself’ kind of guy or 'I’ll ask Minhyun or Jaehwan what they can help' kind of guy and he always ends up failing because of it.

 

Seongwoo nodded his head violently. “Yes you, i don’t know what i should do after i confess, i don’t even know how to kiss” Seongwoo blurt out suddenly. It was random, surely not what Daniel had expected. He was half expecting Seongwoo is hungry or needed to borrow his clothes tomorrow so that he could flirt with his newly found 'love'.

 

One of Daniel’s eyebrows is raised as the topic of kiss came out. He slowly free his hand and scratch his unitchy head. “Where is this going again?” Daniel is confused and now extra confuse when the topic of kissing came out. Although they were childhood fiend they never talk about those things. Their topics are usually about their past, their bad habit, their home or even their bad deed they had done or they want to do in the future. Their topics never include their love life or their 'skinship' life.

 

Seongwoo stand up from his bed and walk toward Daniel. He softly took a hold of Daniel’s hands and holds it in his own hand. “Please Niellie, you are my only best friend that had been with me since we were in the diaper.” Seongwoo begs as he tries to put on his most adorable kitty face that he knew Daniel would weaken by it. 

 

Daniel was still puzzled by Seongwoo request. He looks at Seongwoo’s hand who was holding his hand tightly and Seongwoo annoyingly adorable face back and forth. He knew when Seongwoo did that faces he would end up doing whatever stupid or weird things that Seongwoo would ask him.  “Sigh~  andddd what do you want me to do? Daniel asks with a heart already preparing that he would be doing weird thing after this. Whatever it is.

 

Seongwoo look at Daniel face. He knew that defeated face. Seongwoo was smirking slightly but he covers it before Daniel could see it.

 

“Teach me how to kiss” said Seongwoo eagerly still maintaining his wide eye kitty face toward Daniel.

 

“What?” Daniel almost chokes at his own spit hearing Seongwoo request. His puzzled face turns to frown. He thought, did he hear this correctly or did he mishear it. Did Seongwoo ask for something else but he completely misheard it, Daniel thought.

 

Looking at Daniel shocked face and the frown that forms on his forehead Seongwoo repeat what he had just said.

 

“Teach me how to kiss!!”Said Seongwoo. This time louder and clearer. All of the thought that he had misheard what Seongwoo had said to him went to the gutter. Seongwoo was clearly asking him to teach him how to kiss. 

 

Daniel releases his hand from Seongwoo’s grip. He holds up his palm toward Seongwoo asking him to stop saying that “I heard you since the first time. You want me to teach you? Me? Kang Daniel?" Daniel was speechless and weirded out by the unexpected request from his long time childhood friend. This is almost absurd. Why would Seongwoo turn to him for this kind of help. Why not Minhyun or their wild friend Jaehwan. Why him. Thousands of question flash inside Daniel head.

 

“Yes!” Seongwoo nodded his head eagerly and this time he adds the irresistible puss in the boot eye stare again. The one that always makes him go weak at Seongwoo's request.

 

That damn eyes, Daniel gives up. He stares at Seongwoo who was still standing in front of him and holding his hand tightly. Daniel was looking quite guilty about something. He was fiddling with Seongwoo's hand as if there is something wrong that he should tell.

 

“But I’m also clueless about this topic” confessed Daniel. His hand feels sweaty as he confessed his secret to his best friend. The truth is he never really kissed anyone before even though he had a lover before.

 

Seongwoo hopeful face turns slightly sour when Daniel confessed his lack experience in that field. Seongwoo was quite disappointed, but still not giving up.

 

After a few moment of silent, suddenly something flash in Seongwoo's head. “Then .... Hmmmm how about we experiment with each other” ask Seongwoo happily as if experimenting together would be so much fun.

 

“You sure?” Ask Daniel. Asking confirmation if Seongwoo really wanted to do this. Daniel still had no idea where Seongwoo get all this idea and suggestion. It’s pretty random not to mention wild coming from Seongwoo. Did Jaehwan plant something in Seongwoo mind or did Jaehwan teach inappropriate thing to this child that he is now behaving unlike him. Surely Seongwoo is not drunk because Seongwoo would cry or sleeps if he is drunk. 

 

“Yes” said Seongwoo adamantly as he swing Daniel hand from side to side. He is excited for this to start.

 

Seeing the overly excited man in front of him makes Daniel slightly unsure and afraid if Seongwoo really want this. This time it was Daniel who took Seongwoo hand in his and grip it tightly as he look into Seongwoo eyes “are you really really sure?” Ask Daniel in a very serious face. No more being confuse or backtracking their decision. He wanted to know if Seongwoo really meant to starts this kind skinship with him. Daniel was cautious, they are childhood friend he doesn’t want this stage of Seongwoo want to try experimenting would make their relationship awkward or fall apart after this.

 

Seongwoo roll his eyes as if annoyed at the question. “Yes, Niellie I’m absolutely sure. I’m not playing, I’m super serious about experimenting this together. If this didn’t work out then we can just forget that i ever ask this. But knowing our chemistry, I’m sure it won’t. So let’s do it now!!”

 

Daniel let out a heavy breath as if succumbing to his fate because of the unwavering Seongwoo “okay then ongie” a determined Seongwoo is something he never won against before. No matter what happen, if Seongwoo is determined to do something he will do it even when sometimes it is doomed to fail. Daniel looks a Seongwoo before they starts wanting this to work out and for them not to be weirded by anything that they would be doing after this.

 

Daniel tugs Seongwoo hand and lead him to Seongwoo’s bed and they sit side by side as they look at each other. Seongwoo was holding his breath, excited that he may be getting his first kiss today. Moreover with someone he had known him whole life. Daniel looks like he is still hesitating in contrast of the other person on the bed with his overly enthusiastic pair of eyes looking at Daniel as if he is ready to get into action anytime soon. There was awkward silent because both of them are not saying anything.

 

“What should we do first?” Seongwoo turns giddy looking at Daniel, he is excited to explore new thing especially with Daniel. They had done a lot of things together in the past like learning how to ride the bicycle, struggling to be enrolled in the same college and even trying for band together which none of them succeed. Surely this will be the same as the other right?

 

“You decide, you are the one who want this” said Daniel. 

 

After a couple of second thinking, Seongwoo look confuse. He had zero experience of relationship and had been single his entire life. He is suddenly unsure of what to do first. “What do couple do?” Ask Seongwoo with an awkward smile plastered on his face. 

 

His perfectly fine head suddenly turns mysteriously itchy as he scratches his head in confusion. Daniel who is just as unsure as Seongwoo hesitated before answering the question. “Ermmm.. Hold hand?”

 

“We already holding hand Niellie, beside we always do that Niel, we hold hand every time we go out together” said Seongwoo as he waves one of his hand which is still being held by Daniel’s hand. Is true, holding hand had been their habit when they are alone or even in public. They have been holding hand ever since they could remember and it’s comforting for them to be holding each other hand. 

 

Hearing that Daniel tried to come out with another suggestion for what do new couples do with each other “hmmm kiss?”

 

“Yeah let try that, you kissed before right Niel? With your ex” Seongwoo looks hopeful again remembering that Daniel had once said that his ex kissed him after a full day of going out on a date together at the Hangang River. 

 

Daniel face turns red before he confessed a secret he had been holding all this time “yeah, if you count on the cheeks is a kiss then i guess it is. Don’t you remember that i said that i am as inexperience as you in this area”

 

Both of them turn silent again after Daniel 'kiss virgin' confession, both of them realizes that they are both super noob in the skin ship department. Seongwoo hesitate again, did he ask the wrong person to teach him couple skinship. But thinking about it, there is no one else that he would rather experience this with other than his childhood friend and bestfriend Kang Daniel.

 

Seongwoo pick up his courage once again “how do we do this?” 

 

“I don’t know, I think it’s easier if we sit closer” suggest Daniel as he scoots toward Seongwoo a little bit until they were sitting with their thigh touching each other and their face was only separated by the length of their palm. Their hand is still holding each other trying to contain their nervousness. They can feel each other breath on their face. Seongwoo remember the only time their face had been close was when they sleep on the bed together and wake up in each other's embrace.

 

“Okay, now?” Ask Seongwoo clearly clueless on where this should lead to. 

 

“You go first then” urge Daniel as he nudged Seongwoo hand.

 

“No you go first, even if it just a kiss on the cheek, it still an experience.” Argue Seongwoo. For him bad experience is also an experience.

 

Daniel sigh, he admit his lost “okay then” 

 

“I saw in the TV they always tilt their head. So tilt you head a little” instruct Daniel with his limited knowledge that he learn from Disney princess story that he had been replaying since he as 10. Yeah he grows up watching Disney princess and his favourite princess is Ariel the mermaid. Seongwoo once laugh about that but then decided that he like the prince more than the princess. 

 

Hearing Daniel instruction, Seongwoo proceed to tilt his head. Maybe a little too tilted as his head already reaching his shoulder. It’s more like he is presenting his neck for a vampire to feast on it. His face looks as innocent as soft kitten as Daniel reach out and trying to correct the position of Seongwoo’s head according to hat he had seen in the movies. “I said only a little ongie ya”

 

“ok” said Seongwoo as he wait for Daniel next move with his readily tilted head.

 

As he tilt his head to the other side, Daniel gulp as he approach Seongwoo little by little “here i come.”

 

Slowly their lips meet each other, their eyes were close shut. Soft plump lips meet with the thin yet still soft lips. It was short but the impact of their lips touching were so huge for them. Luckily their nose didn’t bump with each other as they already take a safety precaution by tilting their head before the kiss. Their eyes flutter opens as they break their short yet sweet first kiss. Their eyes meet each other both recognizing the sweet wonder they had just discover between themselves.

 

“Woah, that’s not so bad” both of them exclaim at the same time as they back of from each other.

 

Both of their reaction was the same as both of them touch their own lips feeling the lingering feeling of excitement that they had just experience a second ago.

 

Daniel breaks the silence as he said “I thought it’s going to be painful. Because people make weird sound when they kiss”

 

Seongwoo nodded as he too agrees with what Daniel had said. He too thought that it was painful. They realize that they had been stupid together for their whole life. They look at each other as they snicker silently at each other.

 

“Let’s do it again” said Seongwoo with almost double the initial eagerness that he shown before their first kiss. Now that he felt what a kiss felt like, clearly he wanted more as his hand is already pulling Daniel shirt toward him. He tilts his head again readily.

 

Their lips meet once again, this time the duration is a lot longer than the simple peck on the lips like before. It was moist yet it is not wet. Is was soft yet is it not fluffy. It felt perfect. Their hands rest on each other shoulder as they continue exploring the feeling of the lips of the other on their own lips.

 

Heavy breath was heard when they break their kiss. Most noticeably Seongwoo who was seen struggling for air after they break apart but soon after his breath stabilizes, Daniel pull Seongwoo toward him as Daniel shout “again!”

 

After a series of kissing and breaking apart to take their breath, both were snickering none stop obviously loving the kisses that they shares.

 

“This is fun hihhihihi” said Seongwoo still snickering with his red face. Slowly backing of from the incredibly close position between two of them. 

 

“Yeah it is hihihihi”agree Daniel

 

They continue snickering cheerfully together at the edge of the bed after a while. Feeling quite satisfied that their first, second, third, fourth and fifth kiss was exciting and entertaining. Plus it was shared with someone they really care about.

 

Then they stop after Seongwoo said he needs to catch his breath. Daniel can’t stop giggling by himself beside Seongwoo but Seongwoo was noticeably silent after a while. Thinking about something by the look of his face. Daniel notices that and reaches for Seongwoo. Silently asking what’s wrong. But Seongwoo still keep his silent.

 

Seongwoo finally pick up his courage and blurt it out. Might as well try everything now that we are at it. “Niellie, why do i sometimes see they do snake like thing with their tongue when they kiss" said Seongwoo as he tries to imitate a snake tongue with his own tongue

 

Daniel went serious after hearing that. Truth to be told, he was also curious about the same thing. He is quite glad Seongwoo mention it first.

 

"I don’t know, but let’s try it" this time it was Daniel who was eager to try it. They face each other again and sit facing each other as close as before.

 

"Who going to put their tongue in whom first?" ask Seongwoo.

 

"I start first before, now it’s your turn." said Daniel. Obviously trying not to lead this time as he really got no idea how that snake tongue works while kissing

 

Seongwoo nodded his head in agreement, it seems like it fair if he is the one who initiate this time. He gets to his previous position which is unbelievably close to Daniel and hold Daniel shirt's collar trying to ready himself. He was excited to try this but it’s still scary to try out new things for the first time.

 

Before he went in, Seongwoo remind Daniel "okay. Dont bite my tongue niellie."Daniel nods his head as he readied himself to be kissed by Seongwoo.

 

He went in and kiss Daniel this time with his tongue. It was very sloppy and messy but they keep on kissing. It’s a new feeling, even better than their first kiss. They continue exploring each other for a while before Seongwoo run out of breath yet again. They came apart with a loud gasp not really wanting to part away. 

 

"Woahhhhhhhh" both of them exclaim as they came down from the high feeling of kissing each other. 

 

"That felt weird!!!!!" whispers Daniel, his head are lightly leaning on Seongwoo shoulder.

 

Seongwoo slowly pat Daniel's back as he too felt the same thrill as Daniel "yeah that was fucking weird!!"

 

Daniel is still leaning on Seongwoo shoulder as seconds’ passes. He was feeling weird at the moment after their deep kiss but he really can’t deny the almost frenzy feeling that he was having when they were kissing. Luckily Seongwoo stop the kiss. Daniel took a deep breath before he whispers in Seongwoo ear "but it felt good"

 

As soon as he heard that, Seongwoo grab Daniel shoulder and force Daniel to face him. There is greed in his eyes. He wanted more. Seongwoo still doesn’t want to stop.” I know!!! Let’s do it again!!"

 

Seongwoo charge toward Daniels plump lips and went for another deep kiss. Seongwoo tilt his head to the left, leaning in to brush his lips on Daniel's lip before urging Daniel to open his mouth. Daniel hesitates this time because he was feeling weird, but Seongwoo went in a bit his lips causing him to open his lips and Seongwoo going further with their kiss. It was better than their first time attempting the kiss involving tongue. There is no more saliva mess that slobbered on their cheeks like the first time their french kiss.

 

Suddenly Seongwoo push Daniel from him and breaks the kiss. His face was red and he was breathing and heaving heavily as if he had just finish running 10 laps in the soccer field. 

 

"Stop stop stop" said Seongwoo sounding almost like something wrong had happen when they were kissing.

 

Daniel was alarmed. Did he do something wrong during their kiss. He thought it was going well "what?? Why??? Did i bite your tongue?" Daniel cup Seongwoo cheeks as he tries to pry open Seongwoo's mouth to take a look at Seongwoo's tongue. Afraid that he may have bitten it while they were lost in the kiss.

 

Seongwoo shake his head denying Daniel statement. He pushes Daniel hands from his mouth and face that trying to open his mouth. "No, you didn’t. I can’t breathe. We kiss to long. I can’t hold my breath that long." said Seongwoo. His breath is still ragged as he tries to stabilize his breathing.

 

Daniel was shocked by the statement "oh i thought i accidentally bite your tongue" confess Daniel.

 

Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them until both of them laugh at the stupid things they just did. Daniel hand was still holding Seongwoo near. Holding him close never felt awkward, it always feel right in his arm but he never thought of that. Seongwoo lean and put his head on Daniel broad shoulder. Making himself comfortable in Daniel arm. They had done this countless of time before and he never feel this good and warm. They stay in that position for quite some time even their breath has even out.

 

"How did you do it?" ask Seongwoo, his head still leaning on Daniel's shoulder.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Holding your breath while kissing?"

 

Daniel thought long and hard about the question, he never thought about it. It just happen naturally "hmmmmm I didn’t. I breathe through my nose"

 

Seongwoo immediately cork his head up and look at Daniel as if Daniel had said something that really mind blowingly genius."Ahhhh i didn’t think of that. Let’s kiss again. I need to try breathing through my nose while kissing." said Seongwoo as he jokingly knock his own head a few time as he realize he had not been very clever at this kissing thing.

 

Daniel looks at Seongwoo as he move his hand from Seongwoo's back and cup Seongwoo's cheek. This time he was the one who lean in to kiss Seongwoo. Seongwoo immediately close his eyes anticipating his now favourite plump lips to meet with his. 

 

The kiss was perfect this time, it went on for a long time as Seongwoo had perfected the 'breathing with nose while kissing' technique. It wasn’t messy, their lips and tongue glided perfectly on one another. They are not rushing to end the kiss nor were they ravishing each other. It was a slow yet passionate kiss share by two people who trust each other even with their own life.

 

 As they end the kiss, Seongwoo exclaim "Woahhhhhhhh this is better!!!!"

 

"Yeah it is." said Daniel, looking quite proud of himself.

 

They let go of each other and simply lay next to each other on Seongwoo's bed both looking at their ceiling. Both deep in their own thought. Their hands were clasp on their own stomach. Breathing in and out deeply to take in what had happen between them.

 

"Do you think we can lose our virginity by kissing" ask Seongwoo. His eyes are still fixed at the ceiling. Thinking hard if his virginity is still intact after sharing some kisses with his best buddy. 

 

"I’m not really sure Seongwoo, i thought when we jerk our self we already lost our virginity. But i still not sure" said Daniel 

 

Clearly both of them are very very very uninformed by the concept of virginity. But that is not really important for them, for them if they love someone, virginity is not a huge thing to be considered. It’s more toward their feeling and less about the body condition.

 

Silent washes the room. They could hear the sound of other people passing in front of their room. Maybe that was Jaehwan just coming back from his night class. Seongwoo think back, he did lock the door when he enter earlier so there won’t be any chance that Jaehwan would suddenly appear in their room when he is experimenting with Daniel. Seongwoo looks a Daniel, noticing that the blonde man is getting sleepy.

 

Suddenly Seongwoo breaks the silence. Calling out another act that he wants to try with Daniel.

 

"I want to try giving hickeys." said Seongwoo, he turn his head toward Daniel who was still looking sleepily at the ceiling. He reaches out to hold Daniel's body Daniel and shake him. Ensuring that Daniel heard his suggestion.

 

"Where?" Daniel is not surprised anymore with Seongwoo weird wish today. He decides that he would just go on with the flow. There is no harm in learning all these thing. He turns his head toward Seongwoo who was a lying about a foot from him. 

 

"On your body" Seongwoo was pointing at his body specifically between his clavicle and his chest. Seongwoo keeps on pointing and tapping the part until Daniel grab his finger, obviously annoyed that Seongwoo keeps on poking his chest. That was his sensitive spot that he never told Seongwoo before. It is a surprise when Seongwoo pick that spot.

 

"Now?" ask Daniel 

 

"Yeah now" nodded Seongwoo. Seongwoo let his finger loose from Daniel's grab and proceed to tug Daniel's shirt. He was trying to strip Daniel of his shirt. Quite impatient by the looks on his face.

 

Daniel tried to pry of Seongwoo eager hand of him as he took a defensive stance of making cross with his arm in front of his chest. Seongwoo was tugging Daniel shirt quite aggressively as he was too excited to try leaving a hickey on Daniel fair skin.

 

"Stop tugging my shirt" Daniel snapped. He almost lost his patient when Seongwoo keep on poking his chest and tugging his shirt repeatedly and in an annoying way. Seongwoo really know how to get on his nerve.

 

"Then hurry up and throw your shirt away." said Seongwoo nonchalantly.

 

Daniel gives up at the end. And slowly took of his big pink shirt that he had been wearing since yesterday revealing his well-defined chocolate abs "Okay okay. Here!" Daniel tossed his shirt of him and onto the floor. It doesn’t matter where it land, he is sure he is going to pick it up later after this exploring session.

 

Seongwoo was amazed by the abs, sure he saw it every day but seeing it up close like this makes him gulping his saliva extra hard. He had always ogle Daniel's abs everyday especially after Daniel got out of the shower because he was quite jealous of it. His stomach just made out of soft material, no place for an abs to exist. He want to touch Daniel's abs but he ends up touching his own soft tummy and pouting for the non existence of the hard chocolate on it. It not that he never tried to have abs but it was never his priority nor his goals to have that. But now he is kind of self-conscious about not having it after seeing Daniel's abs up close.

 

Daniel lay back on the bed and looks at Seongwoo who was looking very hard at him. Well he is ready to be given hickey by Seongwoo. 

 

"Good good. Now how to do this." ask Seongwoo, he had not thought of how to do it yet, he just know that he want to do it . Seongwoo scratch his chin as he think. He looks at Daniel if Daniel knows how he should do but Daniel shakes his head as he is also at the same level of stupidity as Seongwoo at this area.

 

"Just try i guess. We did the kiss. I’m sure we can figure out about this too." said Daniel. Maybe they just try and see. After all they are trying to experimenting right now on each other.

 

Seongwoo nod, agreeing on what Daniel had said. In time they will learn, so let’s just test it first then learn from their mistake.

 

Seongwoo scoot closer to Daniel who was already lying beside him. Changing his position so that he was half on top of Daniel. But it felt awkward, suddenly Daniel tug Seongwoo to just lay on him while straddling Daniel on the bed. It’s a lot easy to give a hickey on his chest in that position. Seongwoo who saw no harm it in just go on with the flow. He was sitting on top of Daniel and straddling him. His eyes were eyeing the spot between Daniel well defined chest and Daniel's broad shoulder. That’s his target for now.

 

Seongwoo lick his tongue "ok then, here i go." Seongwoo looks at Daniel as if asking for permission to proceed.

 

Daniel nod, giving Seongwoo permission to start. Seongwoo lower himself and lay on top of Daniel slowly, his eyes were fixed on the place between Daniel's clavicle and chest. His mind goes blank, he doesn't really know what to do, so he just does whatever he thought is right.

 

After a while weird slobbering sound were heard throughout the room. Daniel looks uncomfortable, his chest were dripping with saliva. Seongwoo looks so into his session until Daniel push him up, stopping him to continue making slobbering mess on Daniel. Seongwoo resist at first until Daniel hold his shoulder even tightly to force him to sit up.

 

Daniel holds Seongwoo shoulder as he looks at his own chest then toward Seongwoo who look innocent yet guilty at the same time. "Why are you slobbering on me? Your saliva is dripping everywhere. Ewwww" Daniel try to pull Seongwoo's shirt to wipe the saliva off him but there is still some of Seongwoo's dripping saliva let on his chest. This is definitely not how it should be.

 

"I’m trying!! Why is your skin not going purple like in the movie?" attest Seongwoo. He was really trying hard but somehow it’s not turning the shade of colour that he wanted. He poke at the place he had been kissing and slobbered. There were no marks made on it. Seongwoo pout, he was slightly disappointed and frustrated by his futile attempt on hickeying Daniel.

 

Daniel reaches out for the tissue near Seongwoo bed and wipes some of the mess on his chest off of him. He looks at Seongwoo who was still straddling, giving Seongwoo judging looks. 

 

Seongwoo knows that look. Daniel was silently questioning his action. "I don’t know. I’ve never hickeyed anyone before." Seongwoo replied Daniel gaze with his own demanding gaze as if wanting Daniel to sit still and let him experiment this all he want. Daniel give up, he sigh. Might as well just give Seongwoo what he wants. 

 

Suddenly an idea came to Seongwoo, he immediately lower his body back on Daniel's chest. He starts with kissing Daniel's chest. Then suddenly ....

 

"Auch!!!! Why you bite my chest!!!!" Daniel shouts. He was shocked and surprised at the same time as Seongwoo suddenly bite his chest after kissing it a few time. He pushes Seongwoo of him and inspect his chest for any blood or wound. Luckily Seongwoo fell on beside him not of the bed. Seeing that there is neither wound of blood, he looks angrily at Seongwoo who was shocked at Daniel's reaction. 

 

"I’m giving you hickey!!!!" shout Seongwoo back. In his head, he was innocent. He just merely testing ways to do hickeys and he thought biting was the way. 

 

"That’s not hickey!!! That eating my chest!! Look at the bite mark. It hurt!!" said Daniel, obviously still angry and hurt from the Seongwoo sudden bite on his chest.

 

Seongwoo look at the upset Daniel, he can’t deny Daniel look extra samoyed when he is angry. But he really doesn’t like Daniel being angry at him "okay okay! Sorry!!!"

 

"It hurt ......" whine Daniel. His lips forming a pout as he looks at Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo reach out toward Daniel, and pat the place he had bitten. "I’m sorry... “He looks at Daniel with his puss in the boots eyes, hoping that Daniel stop being angry at him. Seongwoo lightly push Daniel to lie back down on the bed as he keep on patting the spot that he had bitten earlier.

 

It was quite silent for a moment. Both of them are still lying on the bed but were separated yet facing each other. Seongwoo hand is still patting Daniel's chest hoping the pain goes away quickly. Daniel slowly asks "you still want to give hickeys to me?"

 

"Yeah i do" Seongwoo answer, nodding slightly as he is now hesitating if he should continue seeing that Daniel got hurt because of him. The last time Daniel got hurt because of him when they were moving into this room. Seongwoo accidentally slammed the door on Daniel's face and Daniel's end up having a bloody nose because of them. He doesn’t like having an injured Daniel with him because Daniel will keep demanding him to do stuff for him. Simple stuff like his nose is hurting so he can’t brush his own teeth or his nose is hurting he can’t eat so Seongwoo had to do all that stuff for Daniel like brushing his eat and feeding him during meal.

 

Daniel was silence for a minute. He doesn’t want to get bitten again, but seeing the people in TV looks like they are feeling good when they does that makes Daniel willing to try again. 

 

Daniel had an idea "lets Google how to leave a hickey" said Daniel as he look at Seongwoo beside him.

 

Seongwoo clasp his mouth with the idea "brilliant idea. Let’s Google it."

 

They flip and lay on their stomach, lying side by side as Daniel reach out to his phone in his pocket. He type in Google 'hickey 101 for noob' . It leads them to a YouTube video that look quite raunchy where a woman was giving a very intricate detail of how to give a hickey and what are the do and don't in giving a hickey. One of the 'don’t' is to bite their partner. Hearing the women warn about biting, Daniel looks accusingly at Seongwoo which Seongwoo pout guiltily in response. The video ends with a demonstration by the women on his partner.

 

"Oh I never thought they would suck the skin." Seongwoo realised the technique on giving hickeys was sucking on the skin, not biting it. 

 

"Let me try again." said Seongwoo, looking very determined to make it right this time. He is sure that he won’t be making Daniel suffer from another pain because of him.

 

They were still lying on the stomach beside each other, Seongwoo lean toward Daniel. Instead of going for the chest like before, Seongwoo opted for Daniel's neck. Which is the nearest from his position.

 

He remember exactly how the women in the video start doing it, he starts kissing the part he want to mark with some light kisses before sucking it lightly 

 

"annnhhh" Daniel couldn’t stop himself from making that sound, he really doesn’t know why he did that but the pleasure that come across his body from the place Seongwoo sucking n nipping him is making him flushed red . Even beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

 

Its felt good, better than what he expected. He never knew his neck was so sensitive. Goosebumps felt all over his body especially on his lower region.

 

Seongwoo stop sucking and slowly licking the part where he had been sucking for a while before continues to suck on it again. His eyes shift toward Daniel reaction even though from his angle he can’t see Daniel clearly. But he saw Daniel biting his lips maybe it was hurting him but Daniel didn’t say anything so Seongwoo got back to kissing Daniels back.

 

Seongwoo continue his act of ravaging Daniel as he moves on to another spot which is on Daniel's shoulder before he stop and look at his masterpiece

 

"I did it yeay!!! Look at this. Its purple!!!" said Seongwoo as he looks like a happy child getting his favourite toys with eye sparkling with wonder that he finally did what he wanted to do and curious of all this while.

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel, shaking him in excitement as he point at the marks that he had finally manages to make on the fair skin. 

 

Daniel was unusually quiet and rigid than usual. Seongwoo shift his position to face Daniel however Daniel is noticeably trying to avoid his gaze. No matter what Seongwoo did to catch Daniel attention, Daniel just ignore him.

 

Seongwoo can’t take this act of Daniel any longer. He cup Daniel's cheek and force Daniel to face him.

 

"Why? Did i do something wrong? Is it hurt?" ask Seongwoo. Seongwoo suddenly remember that he heard Daniel making a sound that he always heard when there is a fight scene in the movie. It’s like grunting sound. Maybe he did hurt Daniel again when giving hickeys to Daniel. Seongwoo gasp, he is panic. Did he hurt Daniel again this time.

 

It took some time for Daniel to shook his head and deny that Seongwoo did something wrong or Seongwoo had hurt him. Daniel was adamantly denying that Seongwoo did something wrong but Seongwoo was still not satisfied with the answer he get. 

 

"Then why are you silent." said Seongwoo with a slight pout on his face. Seongwoo still unsatisfied with answer he gets from Daniel when he crosses his arm in front of his body as he look judgingly toward Daniel. 

 

Daniel hesitated to say it but at the end he finally tells Seongwoo "nothing. It f......fe..... Felt good." Daniel stammered a bit at the last part of his sentence. It felt good but in different way. He thought maybe he should tell Seongwoo but in the end he just keeps it to himself.

 

"Really??!! Do it to me too" Seongwoo was delighted that Daniel said that it felt good. His excitement continues as he points at his neck asking Daniel mark him with purple spot too. Seongwoo try to flip their position but it was futile, Daniel was bigger and heavier than him.  

 

'Okay if you wish" Daniel is still feeling weird on his body. He knew well those feeling but he is trying to supressed it. Seongwoo was pulling his body trying to make Daniel to be on top of him. Seongwoo said for easy access to his neck. Daniel flips their position and Seongwoo was below him with his leg straddling Daniel. Daniel was safely on top of Seongwoo trying not to squish the skinny brunette under him. Seongwoo repeatedly asking Daniel to mark him on the neck. Well Seongwoo's neck does look tasty Daniel thought, especially his adam's apple and his jawline.

 

Daniel lowers his face toward Seongwoo's neck. At first his mind went blank went Seongwoo lock his leg around Daniel making their crotch meet. Daniel bit his lips trying to distract himself. Instead of the neck Daniel went in for a kiss on Seongwoo's lips. It was perfect as usual, the kiss was slow yet so passionate. Daniel breaks the kiss and began tracing Seongwoo's jawline, leaving a trail of kisses on Seongwoo's jawline as he went down further to Seongwoo's nape. 

 

Daniel kiss Seongwoo's nape a few time before he lightly suck on the spot. Then he stop for a while to lick the spot before he began sucking it again. 

 

Seongwoo gasp on the pleasure that came from a simple gesture of sucking the skin of your partner could make his body response weirdly. Seongwoo was overwhelm by foreign pleasure when Daniel suddenly change his spot to the back of Seongwoo's ear. Seongwoo tried to bit his lips to try to silence himself but it was futile.

 

"annnnnghh niellieeeee" moan Seongwoo as he put his arm around Daniel's neck to pull Daniel even close to him. Seongwoo wanted more but suddenly Daniel stop and sit up in front of Seongwoo who was laying his leg spread open in front of Daniel. His leg were straddling Daniel when Daniel was sucking his neck. However when Daniel sits up, his leg fell to the side and spread open in front of Daniel. Seongwoo doesn’t even realise his position. His mind was full of the realization of the feels that a hickey could give to a person.

 

Seongwoo realize Daniel was not grunting because of pain earlier, Daniel was moaning of pleasure like Seongwoo is right now. 

 

"Woahhh that felt...." Seongwoo couldn’t finish his sentence as he touch the place that Daniel leaves his hickey as he looks at Daniel who was eyeing him softly waiting for his reaction. He was speechless by the new found feeling. It felt even better than kissing. Especially when Daniel sucks behind his ear. He almost went crazy by the feeling that suddenly washes through his body. Now he knows why Daniel went silent after Seongwoo gives him the hickey. The feeling can’t be described, it felt to intimate to talk about it.

 

"Weird and good at the same time?" Daniel finish Seongwoo's sentence. He knew Seongwoo could not find the perfect word to describe it. He knew it because he felt the same thing earlier. 

 

"yeah it is." Seongwoo agree, his minds are still replaying the scene that happens a few minutes ago. He wanted more but he also want to take it to the next level. Whatever it is in the next level it must be even exciting than it is now.

 

There is a long silence, both of them are not talking eventhough they were staring at each other wondering what’s next. They were thinking about the same thing.

 

What’s next after this

 

 

 

To be continue……….


	2. Their Tease

 

It was deafening silent in the room. Both of them didn’t know how to reacts to the new found feeling on their body. It was mostly good but at the same time weird like a good kind of weird. Their eyes were fixed on the other person. Curious on what should they experiment next. The only sound that fills their room is the sounds of some student walking pass their room.

 

 

Suddenly Daniel sits up from his position trying to get into a position that should be more comfortable for Seongwoo than being crushed by his body. Even though he like being like this but he didn’t know about Seongwoo. The brunette looks like he is having hard time breathing under him maybe from his weight thought Daniel.

 

 

"What should we do next?" Daniel breaks the silent. He looks at Seongwoo who was still lying on his back with his legs wide open toward Daniel who was awkwardly sitting in between it. Unfortunately Daniel was distracted by Seongwoo flushed face, his swollen red lips and his tousled hair. He knew Seongwoo is a gorgeous human being, he had long recognizes that Seongwoo is an attractive and not to mention charming human being but what’s in front of him right looks a little bit intimate. Suddenly every parts of their body that touches each other makes him hyper aware of it.

 

 

"Well, Google was right about the hickey, then lets Google again." said Seongwoo as he slowly sits up and positions himself to sit beside Daniel again.

 

 

He looks for Daniel's phone that they tossed away earlier after having fun giving hickey to each other. Seongwoo found the phone under his pillow and unlocked it. Daniel had always been a simple human being, he has never change the password from the moment Seongwoo taught him how to protects his phone. It’s always been Daniel's mom birthdate. As soon as he unlocks Daniel's phone he hands it over to the blonde man sitting beside him who are watching him intensely.

 

 

"True, Google is our master now." Daniel agrees with Seongwoo's statement as he takes the phone given to him. Their hand lingers on each other longer than then it should but both tries to ignore the effects that a simple touch has given to them. Daniel tries to direct his focus to his phone, he then opens a browser and starts typing something.

 

Seongwoo who is watching beside him tilt his head curiously. The first three searches didn’t give them anything informative. So does the next two searches. All they get was a vague explanations they almost gave up and thinking of doing things however they want when Daniel had a moment of genius.

 

"Why are you typing 'gay noob what to do after kiss' in your phone? We are not that noob, we manages to kiss without the help of others" ask Seongwoo as he points at the sentence that Daniel had type into 'Google search'.

 

"Well it’s the truth. We are noob especially you who bites me earlier. Lucky the internet are quite reliable these days" said Daniel ruffles Seongwoo’s hair as he says that.

 

"And another thing, I’m gay, but you are not. You once had a girlfriend that kisses your cheek." argue Seongwoo. Seongwoo grabs Daniel’s hand stopping Daniel’s hand from destroying his hair with a slight pout on his face not really liking the hair ruffling action that Daniel had done to him. Its making him feels weird.

 

 

"Naah I’m gay too. I just didn’t tell you because I thought you knew. Beside we just had one date and that’s the day i figure out I’m gay." confess Daniel. He tried dating a women once before but the day they went on a date Daniel couldn’t feel any attraction toward her even with her cute attempt at aegyo. Since then he realize that being a women lover had never been his interest. He rather be with guys and more comfortable with man. He thought Seongwoo knew that his lack of interest in women mean something but turns out Seongwoo never caught on that information.

 

 

This is news for Seongwoo, in his head Daniel is not supposed to be gay, he is supposed to be the straight guy with lots of experience with women but he says that he didn’t have any experience with women and now he is saying that he is not even straight. Seongwoo feels like a bad best friend for not even knowing his best friend sexuality.

 

 

"Ohhh good then we can be gay together." hearing Daniel confession, Seongwoo was ecstatic. He side hugs Daniel and pats his head. Maybe after this he won’t have to fanboy about handsome guys and his crush with Minhyun anymore. He never fanboy about man with Daniel because he thought maybe Daniel would be uncomfortable with it that’s why he went to Minhyun and sometimes Jaehwan who enjoy ogling boys with him on their free time.

 

 

"Aha!! There is an article says that we must be comfortable with touching each other’s body. Especially sensitive part." Daniel exclaim as he found a suitable article that worth following. He holds out his phone toward Seongwoo for Seongwoo to read it.

 

 

Seongwoo spend some time reading the two page article, nodding by himself sometime as he read something that interest him in the informative article. As he finishes reading, he place the phone aside and look at Daniel who was waiting for him to finish reading.

 

 

"So now we touch each other? " said Seongwoo asking for confirmation from Daniel about the content and instruction in the sketchy article in some gay porn website. The website was sketchy but still, for a noob like Seongwoo and Daniel, it’s a very informative site.

 

 

"Well, that’s what the article says" Daniel nod his head hearing Seongwoo's question confirming that their next step in their experiment was as simple as touching each other. Is Seongwoo going to back off and stop this exploration between them because Seongwoo looks unsure right now unlike when they first started a while ago.

 

 

“Ok, let’s give this a try, beside I’m sure it’s going to feel better than what we have done earlier, r..right?” The hesitating and unsure face a second ago was gone and replace by intrigued expression of wanting to explore more of the art of pleasure.

 

 

“I think so, beside there is nothing wrong with touching each other. It’s something simple for us” Daniel reassures Seongwoo. His hand pats Seongwoo's back. It’s a little too soft to be call as pats and Daniel's hands lingers a bit too long on Seongwoo's back. Feeling the hand on his back, Seongwoo turns his face toward Daniel only to be greets with a smirk and a small tugs on his shirt.

 

 

"What?" asks Seongwoo, confuse why is the blondie tugging his shirt.

 

 

"Well... I can’t be the only one without a shirt. You should ermm…. take it off too" Daniel softly tug Seongwoo’s shirt again urging the latter to discard his shirt so that they are in the equal level of nakedness and exposure. Seongwoo looks at Daniel hand clutching and tugging his shirt even more eagerly this time.

 

 

“Oh right, I should discard this. Help me Niellie” Seongwoo raise up his arm like a little child while Daniel lift his shirt and proceed to discard it to god know where.

 

 

Sure he had seen Seongwoo goes shirtless million times already and he know all the moles that Seongwoo has on his body but being in this situation and being the one who undressed Seongwoo, it felt surreal. He knows Seongwoo is not an exercise freak like him but considering Seongwoo who is not a very athletic person , his body is rather lean and fit.

 

 

Seongwoo is not someone who is a fan of being shirtless unless he is going for a shower or after shower when he dries his body, so Daniel had never had his kind of chance to look at it carefully. Unless scrubbing Seongwoo’s back during shower count, but he is always focus on the dirt on Seongwoo’s back instead on Seongwoo’s body. Looking closely on the milky white body in front of him, Daniel wanted to run his hands on the soft tummy in front of him but he was cut by Seongwoo.

 

 

"Legs are part of body too, so let’s discard our pants" suggests Seongwoo as he point at his pants and Daniel's pants. As much as Daniel is curious about Seongwoo’s tummy, maybe it can wait. Both of them stands up at the same time and quickly unbutton their pants, soon white thigh and calves are in plain view.  The only time Daniel remembers Seongwoo and him in this situation before is when they eagerly throwing their pants off to jump into the lake near their house. He feels weird but there is something pushing him to continue this.

 

 

"So what now?" ask Seongwoo after finishes discarding his pants leaving him only in his boxer. He quickly sits on his bed and face Daniel who was still standing by the edge of the bed kicking what is left of his pants that still cling to his ankles. His eyes fixed on the standing guy in front of him. Looking at the abs that he has been wanting to touch since earlier. Daniel finally manages to pull of his pants completely leaving him only in his underwear. Seongwoo is looking extra hard at his abs which is on the eye level of Seongwoo who is already sitting on the bed.

 

 

“We touch” answer Daniel, still standing and looking at Seongwoo on the bed.

 

 

Seongwoo nods, he lifts up his arms toward Daniel, his eyes are still on the abs but a few inches before touching it Seongwoo stops, he hesitates. How should he touch it, slowly? Softly? Roughly? He is confused.

 

 

Daniel saw the hesitation and he immediately grabs Seongwoo’s hand and guide him to touch his abs. Daniel immediately let go of his best friend hand once he feels that Seongwoo is already moving it on his own.  It was strange, nobody had ever touch his abs before and even if he touch his own abs, it’s never like this. He thought it would be ticklish but it kind of feels good.

 

 

Seongwoo was touching it very softly and lightly as if it was precious, he traces his finger on every nook and cranny of Daniel’s tight abs. Soft gasp was heard from the blondie but Seongwoo choose to ignores it. He had always wanted to touch it and look at it in detail but he never ask, afraid that it would sound weird and perverted if he ever that to Daniel. But when he think of it, what he is doing now is even more weird and perverted than that. Who would experiment with their own best friend and touch each other in an almost naked state. Seongwoo ignore all of those and continue tracing the each line of Daniel’s abs.

 

 

"woah your abs feels nice" Seongwoo stops touching as Daniel step forward to take a seat beside him. Like him, Daniel is also interested in the tummy area. Seongwoo wants to push away Daniel’s hand from touching his stomach as he is quite shy of the absence of the abs on his body.

 

 

However, even before he could push Daniel away, his hands are already on Seongwoo’s tummy. Daniel’s hands were rough on Seongwoo’s stomach but the brunette kind of like the feeling. He really didn’t know what he should do when holding a person, Daniel end up kneading Seongwoo stomach like a dough but Seongwoo didn’t hate nor dislike the kind of handling, instead he is liking this kind of soft manhandling. Each contact that he made on Seongwoo’s body, he looks for any disapproval on Seongwoo’s face but seeing that the brunette is keeping his eyes shut and biting his lips makes Daniel want to explore on other places.

 

 

The one of the brunette’s hand move to Daniel’s back and went on touching and memorizing each and every muscle on Daniel’s back. His best friend feels a lot bigger and warmer than what he remembers. He has been living with Daniel and watching him every day in his life that he guess maybe he forgot how big Daniel has become after they both hit puberty and especially after Daniel starts to bulk up with exercise.

 

Daniel’s hand gradually went up to Seongwoo chest and nipple. He never remember Seongwoo’s nipple to be this pink, then again he had never stare at it for more than 5 second before tonight. He thought, he wanted to try something then all of a sudden he flick Seongwoo’s nipple. It earns him a loud moan and gasp from Seongwoo.

 

His best friend eyes were wide as he looked shocked by what the simple flicking had made him feel. He wants Daniel to do it once more but he is too shy to ask. Daniel loves the expression and the reaction that Seongwoo had unconsciously shown a few second ago. He flick it again, Seongwoo bit his lips to prevent his moan from escaping but failing miserably when a mewling sound came out from him.

 

Seongwoo propped his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder, slightly breathless from holding in his moan because of Daniel.

 

“Niellie, stop playing with it, its… sensitive” ask Seongwoo under his breath but loud enough for Daniel to catch it.

 

"alright Ongie, beside i like your tummy more, its soft " Daniel chuckles as he decide to stop teasing Seongwoo , he trace down his hand toward Seongwoo tummy and continue fondling and pinching Seongwoo soft tummy. Liking the feel soft yet warm texture on his hand.

 

Seongwoo continue rest his forehead on Daniel shoulder as he kiss the white shoulder and he collarbone that he had mark earlier before. His hand were tracing Daniel’s collarbone as he side hug him and running his hand all over Daniel’s back and collarbone. Soft grunt and moan could be heard all over the room filling their ears like a melody.

 

 "Niellie, i know your shoulder is broad but this is huge" Seongwoo hand is now holding on to Daniel’s shoulder as he lift up his face to look at his blonde best friend. There is a proud look in Daniel’s face when Seongwoo praise him about his shoulder. People had praise his shoulder before but hearing it from Seongwoo sound even better.

 

Daniel moves his hand to Seongwoo thigh and run his rough palm up and down the milky white thigh. It’s not as thick as his but it’s still look and feels good in his hand especially the inner thigh, it feel smoother, even smoother than Seongwoo’s soft tummy.

 

"anngh  i like it when you touch my thigh. Can you touch it again" Seongwoo moan in between his kisses on Daniel’s chest and his hand invasion on Daniel’s body.

 

It was a mess, they were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed with their hands all over each other and soft kisses being planted on any part of the nearest body they could reach.  Suddenly Seongwoo lift up his head and stop moving his hand, he looks at Daniel who was kissing his neck as he grope his thigh.

 

 “Niellie” Seongwoo whispers, ever so softly.

 

“Yes Ongie” Daniel lick his lips as he answers it

 

"This position is awkward, can we touch other while cuddling instead. I think if we lay on bed while touching is even more comfortable." suggest Seongwoo.

 

 “Should we?”

 

"erm…and  I kind of like having you on top of me" Seongwoo reach out his arm toward Daniel hoping that Daniel would take it and cuddle with him as they explore each other body. He had always loves Daniel body warmth when they sleep beside each other. It’s been like that ever since they knew each other. It’s like his safe place to come back to if he need somewhere to be comforting and Daniel would always happily provide a room for him on his bed whenever he wanted.

 

It is as if Seongwoo hands is made out of magnet, Daniel would always grabs it or reach whenever possible. Daniel takes Seongwoo's hand and settles on top of Seongwoo. This is his first time voluntarily cuddling with Seongwoo with him in between Seongwoo's leg. Usually they will be side by side on the same pillow only sharing body warmth just by lying beside each other. Seongwoo's body feel very warm as soft underneath him. Daniel moves his hand to fondle Seongwoo back continuing his session earlier

 

This feels new, they both like the position they are in. Seongwoo likes the weight on his body and Daniel like the feel of Seongwoo underneath him.

 

"This feels great Niellie" said Seongwoo as he put his hand around Daniel naked waist. Daniel feels even bigger than usual today and warmer. Maybe that’s because they are both currently shirtless and skin to skin with each other.

 

"Yes, it is. Maybe this is why we always found ourselves cuddling in the morning every time we sleep on the same bed. Cuddling with you feels like home.” said Daniel and Seongwoo couldn’t agree more as Daniel buries his face on the crooks of Seongwoo neck. Planting some kisses on the place that he had mark purple before as their hand go wild on each other.  Daniel likes this concept of experimenting with the help of each other. It makes him wonder what they would do next. The awkwardness has lessened between them. Seongwoo was feeling grateful that he had managed to come with this brilliant idea.

 

Daniel went slightly down and started planting kisses on Seongwoo chest and settle on Seongwoo’s nipple that he had taken on interest earlier. Instead of kissing it, Daniel started sucking on it softly and gradually using his tongue to play with it. Seongwoo body seems to be arching toward him as if wanting more of it. Small moan came from Seongwoo as their hands are at the same times are all over each other.

 

Suddenly Seongwoo went rigid.

 

"Niellie" whispers Seongwoo. His voice was soft but Daniel could detect that there is some hesitant in his voice. Daniel could feel that suddenly Seongwoo is not moving that much underneath him.

 

"Yes Seongwoo. Am i too heavy? Should i not lie on top of you?" ask Daniel with a seemingly similar whispery tone uttered in Seongwoo's ear. The whispery voice in Seongwoo’s ear earns Daniel a gasp from Seongwoo and suddenly Seongwoo's body went even more rigid than before.

 

"No you are not heavy.. Hmmm Niellie i don’t know if i should say this to you... But" Seongwoo was breathy and struggling to finish his sentence. Daniel could see that Seongwoo's face was red and Seongwoo looks like he was trying to hide his face but it was impossible when Daniel was pining him on his own bed. Seongwoo ends up hiding his face underneath Daniel's broad shoulder and it sounds like he was holding his breath for a moment.

 

"But what Ongie?" Daniel was super curious by now. Did Seongwoo get a new idea on what to do next or did he no liking the moment right now. Daniel shift to the side a bit to a take a look at Seongwoo who was actively trying to hide his face from Daniel from an unknown reason. Daniel's act of shifting to the side earns him another gasp from Seongwoo and a light shy punch on the side of his body. Daniel frowns. Seongwoo is being weird, Daniel thought.

 

"What’s wrong Ongie. Why aren’t you talking, why are you hiding your face?" ask Daniel. He wants to shift his body again so that he and Seongwoo lay side by side but Seongwoo suddenly hold his body tightly and not letting him move even for a little. Daniel's frown on his forehead looks even more prominent now. There is definitely something that Seongwoo is not telling him. Daniel desperately wants to look at Seongwoo face but from his position he could only see the side of Seongwoo's red face. And now Seongwoo is biting his lips.

 

"Don’t move Niellie" said Seongwoo. His voice sounds like he is desperate. His hold on Daniel's body is even tighter now, trying to prevent Daniel from moving and leaving.

 

"Okay, i won’t move. But please tell me what’s wrong. Why is your face so red? Do you having difficulties breathing because I’m on top of you?" said Daniel almost pleading for Seongwoo to tell him what wrong. Seongwoo open his mouth to say something but he then close it again and bite down his lips as he close his eyes. Seongwoo's face is flushed and even redder now.

 

"I’m too embarrassed to say it" whine Seongwoo. His fingers are almost clawing Daniel's back.

 

"Seongwoo I’ve been your best friend since forever, we have done countless of stupid things together. And you have never this shy. What wrong. I won’t judge, you know me well to know that i don’t judge people. Maybe except Jaehwan" Daniel try to coax Seongwoo to tell him. He knows Seongwoo would trust him.

 

 “I’m…”

 

“You are what Ongie”

 

 

 

"i'm...... Hard"

 

Daniel suddenly conscious of everything underneath his body. Seongwoo hold him even tighter preventing him from moving away from him. Daniel suddenly realise that they had been grinding the whole time they were cuddling. The hard thing that he had felt while they were cuddling was Seongwoo's.........

 

"Oh my god!" Daniel exclaim under his breath as he sat up. It was very sudden movement that Seongwoo's hand that was holding Daniel tightly could not stop Daniel from sitting up.

 

Daniel is kneeling in between Seongwoo's leg looking at Seongwoo who was desperately trying to hide his extremely flushed face. Daniel turns his gaze downward toward the source of problem.  Seongwoo's boxer was extremely tight.

 

Daniel gulps. He looks at his own boxer,  it was unmistakably as tight as Seongwoo's boxer.

 

Daniel gaze on him is too strong and over whelming, he tries to clamp his legs together. But Daniel's position sitting between his legs prevents it. He feels vulnerable being watch like that even by his own best friend.      

 

It was dreadfully silent, Seongwoo can’t figure out what Daniel is thinking. Daniel is still looking at their tight boxer and his face looks like he is trying to figure out something . Suddenly Daniel grazes his finger softly on Seongwoo's erection. He is curious.

 

"Annnngghhhh" a slow moan came out of Seongwoo unexpectedly. It was a surprise even for Seongwoo. He never thought he would give such reaction. He clasps his hand on his mouth trying to prevent any sound that could come out from him. But the moan came out louder when Daniel grazes the same spot again to hear the lewd voice again. His erection has become too sensitive. He never felt this kind of violent reaction when he touches himself all his life. Why does Daniel soft touch manage to pull out such reaction and sound from him.

 

His dick is unbelievably hard right now and he is desperate to get away from Daniel but his body won’t move or in other word the pleasure that he felt from being touch on his private part makes him craze for more and he doesn’t want to move. His mind and body is conflicting, he want to get away but at the same time he wants more. Seongwoo is close to crying.

 

The sound that came out from Seongwoo was a clap back for him. Daniel had heard that sound when they kiss and when they try to make hickey before but looking at Seongwoo's reaction when he touch his best friend hard dick through his boxer, the face that Seongwoo makes and the futile attempt to hide his mouth and face from sight has made a certain part on his body twitch in excitement. He wanted to touch the brunette again.

 

Seongwoo used all his strength to grabs Daniel from touching him again “Niellie, maybe we should stop our experiment" his voice sound breathy and he is having difficulty breathing. If Daniel does it again he can’t contain this feeling anymore. It’s addicting, if Daniel didn’t stop now, he will be begging Daniel to go on to somewhere he had never explore before in their life

 

"No" Daniel eyes were fixed on Seongwoo’s crotch as he says that. That was not the response that Seongwoo thought Daniel would give. Daniel is fixated by situation below that he didn’t even look up to face Seongwoo when he answer that. He wanted to touch Seongwoo again even more than just grazing it from the outside, he wanted to hear Seongwoo lewd response again. He never thought that Seongwoo is capable of producing that kind of sound and looks.

 

"What do you mean no" whine Seongwoo. His hand gripping Daniel even stronger it’s not about stopping Daniel any longer it’s about stopping himself now. He doesn’t think he could hold on much longer if Daniel kept on being adamant he is already fighting with the demon inside him that kept on asking him to take this further for the sake of exploring. He doesn’t think he is strong enough to deny Daniel any longer if the blonde is being adamant about it.

 

Daniel breaks his stare at their crotch and look directly at Seongwoo’s eyes. The brunette tries to look away from the intense gaze of Daniel eyes when Daniel’s hand moves to cup Seongwoo cheek to look at him. Their eyes meet again, this time Seongwoo can’t look away from Daniel

 

 "We can help each other" whisper Daniel. It was a suggestion not a demand. It’s always this kind of tone when Daniel is trying to persuade Seongwoo to do something but tonight its sounds even more intimate than any persuasion that Daniel had done in their entire life together

 

Seongwoo almost choke hearing that he can believe what Daniel had suggested. Help each other can have a lot of meaning. What does Daniel implying when he suggest them to help each other

 

"Like doing it side by side?" ask Seongwoo. He found that it’s difficult to think as he felt Daniel slide his hand to his waist and pull their crotch closer together almost grinding making Seongwoo hold his breath. The feeling of something hard and hot touching his crotch is overwhelming. His instinct is asking for more but his mouth seems to fail him at the moment. All that came out was soft incorrigible moan.

 

Daniel like what he saw and heard as he shifts his own position to lay on top of Seongwoo again. Ever so gently Daniel put his weight on Seongwoo, carefully propping his arm at the side so that he would not crushed Seongwoo with his weight. He cup Seongwoo face and close the distance between their face, their nose were touching each other.

 

 "No, You said you want to experience thing. Let do it to each other” whisper Daniel as he slowly grind his crotch with Seongwoo’s crotch. His finger slowly traces Seongwoo’s neck and down to Seongwoo’s nipple, he flicks it before he circles it slowly earning him a soft moan from the person below him.

 

"H….hand.....job?" Seongwoo stutters as he grabs Daniel hand from further teasing his right nipple. He is getting light headed it’s difficult to even talks without making weird sound,  his dick is unbelievably hard with Daniel grinding on him and the fact that Daniel is on him makes it even worse.

 

"Yeah, that and more. Everything………….. That …………… can …………….. Be …………… done ………. By …….two…….. People. E.VE.RY.THING" Seongwoo gasp as shivers shoot down his spine when Daniel whispers each word in his ear as the latter tug and play with his other left nipple.

 

Seongwoo find it difficult to even answer Daniel as his conscience is wreaking havoc in his mind to just grabs Daniel and when on with the suggestion. It’s one thing to explore their sexuality but it’s also another thing to get naked, hot and heavy with your best friend it's more than what Seongwoo had intended. Seongwoo tries to answer but all that came from his mouth is moan as gasp as he feels his precum already soaking his boxer. He desperately need his relieve, should he just accept Daniel suggestion.

 

"Ongie, I know you can feel my dicks on yours and it’s as hard as yours. I say let’s discard our underwear. It’s not like we have never seen each other naked" persuade Daniel even more. His hand went even lower until the edge of Seongwoo’s boxer. He lightly touch the tip of Seongwoo’s dick which is still clothes by his boxer, Daniel could feel that the tip is already oozing with precum as the boxer are almost soaking wet with it.

 

Seongwoo can’t take it anymore, he throw his hand and cup Daniel’s cheeks to look at him. Seongwoo didn’t say anything but nod violently.

 

“What Seongwoo? I don’t understand” Daniel feigns ignorance as he continue teasing the tip of Seongwoo’s dick. He kind of likes the view under him, his best friend with a very red face, biting his lips to prevent himself from making more lewd sound which is obviously fail as he was moaning, grunting and shaking his hip for more contact with Daniel’s dick and Daniel’s hand.

 

“Please Niellie” Seongwoo eyes almost teary as he moan his plead under Daniel. His hand release Daniel’s cheeks and went to the back of Daniel’s neck, trying to pull Daniel closer but Daniel’s didn’t comply. Seongwoo is frustrated.

 

“Please what Ongie? Tell me, do you want me to stop?” Ask Daniel as he stop everything he was doing, sit up and kneel in between Seongwoo leg and looks at the pleading Seongwoo.

 

Daniel action surprise Seongwoo, the weight and the heat that was enveloping him are gone and leaving him wanting it more and more. Seongwoo tries to grasp Daniel to lay on him again, to continue his grinding with their dick to tease him more but Daniel evade it and grabs Seongwoo hand from touching him or himself.

 

“Tell me Ongie. What do you want?”  Daniel’s face looks fierce as he ask that question, the looks on his face makes Seongwoo cower a bit as Daniel had never ever in his whole life makes that kind of scary toward him. He had seen that face before but it was toward Jaehwan who ditch him after promising him something important and only came after 6 hour.

 

 

 

“Y…..o……u” said Seongwoo softly almost mewling. Seongwoo tries to pull Daniel hand that was holding him, trying to pull Daniel toward him but Daniel remains rigid and unmoved.

 

“Say it louder Seongwoo. Do you want this or do you want us to stop?” Ask Daniel without breaking their eye contact as his free hand roams on Seongwoo’s inner thigh stopping dangerously close to the desired place.

 

Seongwoo whine at the close contact, he want it on him desperately. His dick is so hard that it hurts and throbs. Seongwoo looks desperately at Daniel, the brunette almost moan in happiness when he saw Daniel move his hand close to his dick. Daniel lightly grazes on it again and pulls his hand away from Seongwoo the second the brunette lift his hips in pleasure. The loss of contact makes Seongwoo even more frantic.

 

“Yes!!! I want this! I want you! Please Daniel” Seongwoo plead, his hand is desperately tried to reach his own dick but stop by Daniel yet again. Seongwoo disapprovingly grunt at Daniel’s action. His grunt turns to moan and the moan turn to mewling plead in front of Daniel.

 

“Good Ongie~” Daniel smirk.

 

Daniel gulps his saliva as he put his hand on Seongwoo's waist and starts pulling on Seongwoo's boxer's edge. It is nerve wrecking. He had never been in this situation before nor he had ever try to pull down anybody boxers before and he had never ever been this close to someone private area or being in between someone legs before.

 

The same as Seongwoo, he had never been in this kind of vulnerable position before nor had he ever had someone pulling down his boxer before. He doesn’t know what kind of face he should make, should he watch Daniel trying to pull down his boxer or should he just lie down and look at the ceiling instead of Daniel. He could feel his boxer sliding downward and Daniel’s finger on the edge of his boxer. His heart is bursting from the anticipation.

 

 

Slowly….

 

 

A little bit more…..

 

 

Their breath hitch in anticipation …..

 

 

“HEY! GUYSSSS DO YOU HAVE EXTRA SHAMPOO?!!!!” Screamed Jaehwan as the door to their  room swung open and Seongwoo accidentally push Daniel of the bed with the sight of Jaehwan opening the door that Seongwoo was pretty sure he had lock it before he start his exploring session with Daniel. A loud thud heard from the floor and a grown filled the room soon after.

 

Seongwoo is in the panic, he want to look at Daniel’s who had been pushed unwillingly to the floor but he is also busy adjusting this own boxer that has been pull down until the head of his dick is almost visible to protect his modesty from Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan steps in the room wearing some sort of yellow and pink bathrobe that plastered with the character called Shinchan, his face look somehow triumphant or some reason. His eyes scan the room in a millisecond before finding Daniel groaning and rubbing his butt  with a grimacing face on the floor and Seongwoo looking like he had seen some ghost and he is sitting weirdly on his bed.

 

“Oh erm…. Did i miss something?” Ask Jaehwan, clearly the sight in front of him is quite weird. Scratching his head as he took a step into the room. The guy in the bathrobe quickly sit on Seongwoo’s chair at the table and swing around a bit on the chair before halting it and face the room owner which is still have not recover from the shock earlier.

 

It’s normal for Jaehwan to come unannounced like this but you know ….. Now is not the time for that. The other day, he sneak into the room in the middle of the night saying that he is starving and Daniel always have huge food stock which is perfect for someone like him and also the other night where he came bringing his blanket saying that his roommate Minhyun had kick him out for not doing his laundry for weeks and he can’t live with a disgusting person any longer. Jaehwan crashed in their room that night and went out early in the morning secretly doing his laundry before Minhyun wake up that day.

 

“Why you guys look at me like that? Is it because I successfully open your locked door? Is simple really, why did you guys even lock it when you always left it open anyway it’s not like you guys are having sex or anything.” Said Jaehwan as he search for shampoo in Seongwoo’s drawer under the desk not realising the effect of his words to both of the room owner.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo eyes went as big as saucer hearing the last sentence that Jaehwan uttered. Awkward cough fills the room along with the rumbles that Jaehwan is making searching for shampoo stock as he raids Seongwoo’s desk.

 

Daniel scratches his stomach as he still dumbfounded after being push out of the bed and the existence of Jaehwan in his room wearing a hideous bathrobe that looks like it was made for  years old but it makes sense when Jaehwan mental age is more or less like a 5 years old. Daniel looks down seeing his dick is still hard and tenting in his boxer and he turn to look at Seongwoo who still sporting the flushes red looks on his face had already roll himself into a burrito with the help of his blanket. If Jaehwan didn’t disturb them Seongwoo’s hand would already around his dick or even better Seongwoo’s mouth and his would be on Seongwoo’s equally hard dick.

 

“AHA!! Found it!!! I’ll be taking this Seongwoo. I’m sure you won’t mind when you still have 3 bottle of unused and unopened shampoo in your stash” Jaehwan with his innocent smile triumphantly held up the 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner that he had just took. He tidy up his bathrobe and proceed to walk toward the door now that his mission of searching for shampoo has complete.

 

Before he disappears through the door, Jaehwan turns back and smirks at both of them.

 

“Be safe and don’t be so loud. I already going crazy hearing Minhyun and Sungwoon every other night. I don’t need it from you guys too. Sigh~ if only Sewoon would…. Ok bye!” With that Jaehwan slams the door and disappears from their view. They could hear the sounds of Jaehwan footsteps outside their room and a few second later the sound of another door being slam across the hall, Jaehwan already safely entered his own room.

 

It was silence

 

Daniel turns to look at Seongwoo only to find the brunette with his eyes close, face is flushes red, there is unmistakably a slight shiver on his body and his mouth is opened in a lewd way.

 

Seongwoo open his eyes and their eyes meet. Seongwoo’s eyes were teary

 

“Niellie….. I just.................. Came…….”

 

 

 

-to be continue-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it rave again~  
> sorry for the very very very late update.  
> ive been doing some report for my sis business and to earn extra money for wanna one incoming concert in my country.
> 
> and for jaehwan cockblocking them..... hahahaha i did a poll in my twitter @ravelavongniel  
> "should jaehwan cockblock them?" and the poll end with "yes"  
> so there you go hahahaha  
> im not sorry for what ive done, because its you guys who decide it.
> 
> its gonna be a long wait for the next chapter, i hope i still have reader who want to read the next chapter.  
> anyway, thanks for reading. please comment if you like it, and also comment which part that you hate so that i can improve. and leave kudos if you want.
> 
> thank you~  
> rave~


	3. under the cold shower

"Nielliee...... I... Came" said Seongwoo, his eyes are teary, it was not intentional, the friction with the blanket is so overwhelming on his extra sensitive hard dick that he accidentally came in his boxer thus spoiling his boxer with his cum. His hand still tightly holding onto the blanket refuse to came out from his burrito blanket. He is too sensitive to move, his mind is still blank from intense orgasm all he feel was apologetic toward the person in front of him.

 

"Nielliee.....  Im sor.... Annnh... Sorry" Seongwoo tried to moves but the fiction of the blanket on grazing on his soak boxer are difficult to ignore that he accidentally let out a moan in the middle of his apology.

 

Seeing the moaning and crying mess in front of him, Daniel finds that it’s difficult to breath. The sight of Seongwoo crying and moaning is affecting his mind and his body. It looks even lewd than when Seongwoo was under him. His tenting dick is in pain from the unreleased tension. He feels guilty for liking seeing crying Seongwoo in front of him. He wanted to ravage the crying Seongwoo but he doesn’t have the heart to do it. How can he hurt the person in front of him.

 

Daniel close his eyes for a second, his lust is consuming him at the moment. He needs to calm down and think rationally for the sake of both of them. He inhale deeply and calm himself before opening his eyes again. Feeling rather calm now, but the scene Seongwoo makes in front of him is just too damn tempting for him to ignore.

 

"Don’t be sorry Ongie, it not your fault" Daniel doesn’t know how to react, it’s definitely not Seongwoo's fault for being so sensitive, it was partly his fault for edging Seongwoo, its not that he knew that Seongwoo is extra sensitive. Part of him are honestly quite ecstatic that Seongwoo is so reactive and it is making his heart stir in excitement. He wanted more but the Seongwoo in front of him need some care right now.

 

"But still" Seongwoo sob onto his blanket, he is embarrass to meet Daniel's eyes. His hands were gripping the blanket tightly afraid that Daniel would be disgusted if Daniel sees his condition inside the blanket. His underwear is soak and some even dripping on his thigh. His body and face are flushed red and his eyes are teary. Yes he is the one who suggested this whole ordeal but never in his imagination would he be in this kind of situation. He thought they would stop after a few kisses.

 

Daniel steps closer toward Seongwoo and grab on the blanket, peeling its layer one by one Seongwoo’s body is in his view. His dick is tenting hard when he saw Seongwoo in front of him. Remembering the moment they had before Jaehwan interruption, its addicting. He never knew Seongwoo’s kiss, Seongwoo’s touch and even Seongwoo’s voice is addicting. He wanted more but the teary eyed guy in front of him makes him forget the lust.

 

"Let’s get you clean up ok, don’t be sad" Daniel said as the blanket covering Seongwoo has finally been toss away and Seongwoo in his soaking underwear. He reaches out his arm to Seongwoo, expecting Seongwoo to grab it and stand so that they could go to the toilet and clean up. But Seongwoo eyes were fixated on his tenting underwear.

 

"But you are still..." said Seongwoo hesitantly. His eyes never leaving Daniel’s obvious hard on. Daniel look follows Seongwoo’s gaze and sees that Seongwoo is eyeing his dick quite intensely. Daniel wants some relief too but he doesn’t think right now is the best moment. They were both caught up in the heat of the moment it will be bad if they went on with their lust in that moment. Thankfully Jaehwan unceremonious interruption makes him get his rational back.

 

"Yes i know" Daniel didn’t deny his condition that needs attention. But he just ignores it when Seongwoo try to mention it. His mind and body is fighting against each other, one was trying to save whats left of their relationship and his body wants the addictive Seongwoo to be grinding against his dick again like before. It’s hard to ignore what his body want because he had taste a bit of the pleasure that he could get from it.

 

Daniel still keep his arms out for Seongwoo to grab and to stand up and get clean but Seongwoo still refuse to hold that arm, his attention was truly on Daniel’s hard bulge. At first he just stare, and now he is pointing at it with his finger dangerously close to it

 

"Can i help you with that?" ask Seongwoo. With a very innocent voice, Daniel is so confuse weather Seongwoo is acting or he really is innocent. But judging from the way they were moments before, he would say that Seongwoo intentionally making the innocent voice to tempt him. Daniel look at Seongwoo face and turn his attention toward the slender finger that nearly graze his bulge under his underwear. He pushes away the finger and hold Seongwoo’s hand tightly preventing Seongwoo to move further.

 

"It’s ok, Ongie, i can deal with it myself. Now let’s get you clean up". Said Daniel with a very low tone. His patience is being tested. He wants this to end so that he could relief himself in the bathroom far from Seongwoo.

 

"But Niellie...." Seongwoo tries to protest but Daniel pull Seongwoo’s hand that he is holding and pull Seongwoo out of the bed and stand up. Seongwoo’s leg buckle, he holds Daniel’s tight so that he won’t fall. They are skin to skin again but right now Daniel’s strength surpasses Seongwoo even if Seongwoo want to do anything to Daniel.

 

"No but Seongwoo, here some tissue, now let’s get you to the bathroom" Daniel hands Seongwoo some tissue that he grabs on when Seongwoo hold him for balance. He could help Seongwoo to clean up and wipe Seongwoo clean but he really doesn’t trust his own body right now.

 

If he could he could take Seongwoo there and then. He wanted it more than Seongwoo as he still doesn’t get his release but he doesn’t think this is right. He doesn’t know where his limit is going to take him but he is not ready to test it today. He doesn’t want to take any action that would make him regret by the end of the day.

 

"Niellie... You need some release too after. Look at you, it looks like it’s gonna burst" Seongwoo whine as he lean his tired body toward Daniel. He is still adamant that Daniel need to get his release. Maybe out of guilt that he came on his own a moment ago and left Daniel hanging or in this case left Daniel hard. He doesn’t understand why Daniel is not giving him the chance to let him off.

 

Seongwoo thought they are supposed to explore it together.  Seongwoo’s face shows disappointment all over his facial nerves.

 

Daniel saw the face, as he pat Seongwoo’s shoulder and comfort him

 

"It’s ok Ongie, I’m gonna dealt with it after this." said Daniel. In his mind, he wants to get Seongwoo cleans up and get off in the shower room on his own like his usual routine not bothering anybody.

 

Seongwoo nod, but his finger is telling otherwise, its reaching toward Daniel waistband and try to tell a hold of the heavy and hard thing underneath it. He was about to succeed when Daniel hold his hand in place and pull him to walk through the door toward the bathroom.

 

"No we have done enough today let’s just clean up and sleep" Daniel said as he keep on holding Seongwoo in check

 

Seongwoo silently give up and walk toward their dorm bathroom

 

Seeing that Seongwoo safely close the cubicle door, Daniel look at himself. He is still hard and its getting painful down under. He looks at the surrounding and figures that he might as well take his shower too and get some relief while at it. Nobody would come in the shower room other than them in the middle of the night. I already almost midnight, other student should have taken their night shower or maybe they just wait for the morning shower tomorrow.

 

He steps inside the cubicle next to the cubicle that Seongwoo had entered. It was wet, someone must have just finished their shower before they enter this shower room. It was silent, even from the cubicle next to him, it was deafening silent. Is Seongwoo ok, thought Daniel. He looks shaken when Daniel push him inside the cubicle minutes ago. Daniel went silent, try to hear any sound from shower next door. He worries if anything happen to Seongwoo

 

When he hear creaky faucet turning and the sound of water rushing down. Daniel let out a relieve sigh, glad that Seongwoo is still functioning and able to take his shower. Daniel turns his attention toward himself.

 

Daniel look at his condition, he is hard like extremely hard. He want to relief himself desperately, the sound of Seongwoo showering next door makes his imagination go wild. Never has he ever be in the shower room and imagining about the person in the cube next to him.

 

Without any delay Daniel start to strip himself and turn on the shower. The cold shower aren’t enough to subside the growing pain between his leg that he just slather himself with soap instead of showering.

 

The moment he touch his dick, it twitch and the moment he starts to touch himself it was like all or his carnal desire suddenly burst. He went slow as he wants it to last but he couldn’t stand it, he wants more, he want to go rougher. His mind is clouded with Seongwoo’s face when he edge Seongwoo earlier that night.

 

The sound of Seongwoo next door makes him crazy, the thought of the water hitting Seongwoo’s body and the thought of Seongwoo slathering soaps all over his body makes Daniel loses his mind.  He hold on to himself, the pleasure is intense that his legs began to wobbles from the intensity of him touching himself.

 

The sound of water from the next door cubicle goes silent but Daniel didn’t notice it as his mind are elsewhere. He was in his own world at the moment. He didn’t realise his moan were vibrating throughout the whole bathroom.

 

The next thing he knew someone is standing so closely behind him. Daniel didn’t notice it at first a hand snakes behind him and hug him from behind. Daniel panic, he tries to struggle but the person behind him hold him still and keep on touching his perfectly sculpted abs ups and down and sometimes goes impossibly near to the place he wanted to get touch the most.

 

Daniel stops his struggle as the body and the touch of the person behind him feels so familiar "who..."

 

The moment he asks, he never feel more stupid in his life. There is only him and Seongwoo in the bathroom. He must have makes a loud noise that Seongwoo had hears him while he was showering.

 

"shushh it’s me, Niellie" Daniel could feel that Seongwoo is naked behind him, he could feel Seongwoo’s dick in between his ass crack.  Everything feels warm in contrast to the cold shower that was still coming down on his body. He is afraid to moves as he feels Seongwoo dick is getting harder with every little moves he makes

 

Daniel tries to turn his body toward Seongwoo, but Seongwoo hold him still. He doesn’t know why he let Seongwoo dominate him as he is clearly stronger than Seongwoo.

 

"Wha..... Nnnghh ongie..."  Daniel let out his moan as Seongwoo keeps on nipping his neck and at the same time pinching and pulling Daniel’s sensitive nipples. His hand continue  

 

"I just want to help you, you didn’t get any release yet. It must have been painful." whispers Seongwoo by his ear as Seongwoo ends it by kissing the back of his ear. If he didn’t have enough control on his body, he could come right there and then. The power of Seongwoo’s kiss behind his ears is mind blowing

 

"No, you don’t have annnngh to, i can do it by myself" Daniel try to pry Seongwoo hands of him but the truth is he is not really trying to get away anymore. His heart and body want this above anything else.

 

"I’m already here, just relax. Let me take care of you" whisper Seongwoo

 

Daniel nods finally accepting Seongwoo's help.

 

Seongwoo can’t see Daniel's face but he is sure if he could he would kiss the hell out of Daniel, judging from what he saw from the side, Daniel's face is flushed red his mouth is opens in a very lewd way suppressing his moans.

 

Seongwoo hand are all over his body, occasionally stopping at his sensitive stop and lingers for a seconds too long for his sanity.

 

He could feel it went down and graze his already slick dick before holding it in his warm hand.

 

Daniel gasps as he feels Seongwoo's hand on his hard dick. The feeling of someone else touching and holding his dick is a lot different than he imagine. It felt warmer and his dick feels even more sensitive with Seongwoo’s hands on it.

 

Then Seongwoo starts to moves. A few chaste kisses are being planted on his huge shoulder but Daniel’s minds are focusing on the long fingers around his dick.

 

Truth to be told, Seongwoo is still unsure of what he is doing but he wanted to help Daniel. The look on Daniel face when he told Daniel he came looks truly disappointed.

 

His hand starts moving, jerking Daniel's hard dick slowly like he always did with himself.

 

He has never given any handjob to anyone before but one thing for sure, he does know how to jerk himself from this angle, with him behind Daniel and his hand around Daniel, makes it even easier to pretend that he is jerking himself.

 

He had seen Daniel's limp dick before when they go to a public bath it already big but touching it while it’s hard is another whole new experience. It feels heavy, warm and bigger than Seongwoo even expected. It’s intimidating because it’s a lot thicker, it’s long but not longer than his. But still, it feels nice but definitely intimidating to hold especially with its twitching from the touch. As if happy to be finally hold by someone.

 

Seongwoo jerk Daniel faster as the blonde man react even more violently when he fasten the speed. His other hand at the same time trailing all over Daniel's thigh and Daniel abdominal area. Giving a light touch as he touch all over that area. Daniel is writhing with his back facing Seongwoo, he then settles with pinching and pulling on Daniel’s nipples.

 

Daniel was breathless and moaning as Seongwoo hold him in place, his own hand are keeping himself steady as he hold the wall of the shower cubicle. The feeling of the cold water hitting his front and the hotness of Seongwoo’s naked body grinding with his back, it euphoric.

 

Never had he imagine the shower cubicle would be his rendezvous place to have steamy moment with others. He heard about it but honestly for himself, he always thought it would be unsanitary.

 

 But all those thought never cross his mind right now as he slowly moving his somewhat ample bosom more toward Seongwoo’s , grinding his naked ass on the brunette equally naked dick. It gains him a little nip on his neck as Seongwoo grunt his moan near his ear as the friction feels great on his own sensitive dick.

 

The water showering and dripping on both of them didn’t help to stops their humping and grinding with Seongwoo’s dick in between the crack of Daniel’s ass. Their moan vibrate echo throughout the room, anybody that suddenly walk in the bathroom or pass by the door could have hear it.

 

Seongwoo goes slow then pick up the pace again toying with Daniel earning him a whining grunt and a shake on Daniel shoulder not agreeing with the pace that Seongwoo his giving him. Daniel starts to thrust his hips faster into Seongwoo’s as the speed Seongwoo going at frustrates him.

 

The amount of bliss and ecstasy are clouding Daniel’s mind. His leg buckled and his body weight are being supported by Seongwoo who are whispering sweet nothing to Daniel's ear as he nibbles on the blonde’s ears.

 

Daniel is shivering as he feels he is coming close to his limit. He is trying as hard as he can to hold on to make this longer.

 

The raven haired man behind him keeps on kissing his shoulder and neck as his hand jerk Daniel to his release.

 

Suddenly Seongwoo goes infuriatingly slower delaying Daniel’s orgasm and gradually fast again as the blonde side glare him with his hand holding on to Seongwoo’s wrist moving it to go faster.

 

The moan and grunt sounds so lewd and corrupt coming from Daniel’s mouth as the big shouldered man abruptly came to Seongwoo's hand spilling white stream of cum.

 

There was a small stifled moan coming from the man in front as he ride on the ecstasy. His body is still covered in goosebumps and shivers. He is breathless as his blank mind still trying to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm he just experience.

 

But what he doesn’t realize is the almost evil smirk that Seongwoo let out behind his back.

 

Seongwoo hands are still holding his dick, palming its head and grazing its slits. Refusing to let Daniel’s go even though Daniel had his release.

 

“Seongwoo-ah s..st..stop it. It’s …. Se….sen…sensitive” pleads Daniel. His hands are pushing Seongwoo’s hand but he is weak from his previous release that he can’t even push Seongwoo away.

 

His dick is too sensitive as it just had his release. It’s still red and angry from its release.

 

“Annnnnnhhhhhh Ongieeee st.. st.. stop it. It too sens…sensitiiivveee” His whine grows louder but Seongwoo keep on going. Daniel is shaking nonstop and thrashing around trying to get away from the overstimulation but Seongwoo already cornered him to the side of the cubicle.

 

“I wanted to try something Niellie, i heard some people can cum more than once” whispers Seongwoo in his ears. Daniel’s whine vibrates through the room. If his moan from before is loud, his whine and pleads are even louder.

 

“Ongieeeeeee  nnnggggh” whine Daniel as Seongwoo’s thrust behind him between his ass feel even faster. There was no penetration but it feels as if Seongwoo is fucking him from behind. Daniel can’t think of anything as his brain are being clouded by Seongwoo’s touch and his overstimulated dicks in Seongwoo’s palm.

 

“Seongwoooo  Onnnngieeeeee Aaannnnh”

 

It was a full 5 minutes before Daniel came again along with Seongwoo who came on Daniel’s back.  He could feel Seongwoo’s warm liquid dripping between his ass. His second orgasm was too intense that he falls on the floor but luckily Seongwoo manage to grab him before he injures himself.

 

He came even more than his first one that white liquid were splattered on the wall in front of him. Daniel never knew he could go for second orgasm.

 

“Niellie” call Seongwoo still holding his shoulder, afraid that Daniel may fall if he let go of his best friend.

 

"i can manage myself from here Ongie, its ok" Daniel said without looking back at Seongwoo, he is too shy after his double orgasm and his loud whine and moan saying Seongwoo’s name during his orgasm. He really doesn’t want Seongwoo to look at his red face. He is not ready for it.

 

"Are you sure Niellie?" Seongwoo asking for confirmation because the blonde man really doesn’t even want to turn his head to look at him.

 

But Daniel holds up his hand, signalling that he is alright. Seongwoo release his hold on Daniel’s shoulder seeing the signal from Daniel.

 

“I can help you” said Seongwoo. The same sentence that starts this whole mess in the bathroom. Surely Daniel doesn’t need any more help from Seongwoo tonight. He can manage without the help of his bestfriend.

 

"Yes, I’m sure. I just need some time alone. Beside you help enough tonight Seongwoo" said Daniel. His voice is still shaky and breathy but there is a strong impression of authority in his voice that Seongwoo can’t help to follow his wish to be left alone.

 

With that Seongwoo went out of the cubicle, there is a rush of water in the next door cubicle but it stop after a few second and footsteps of  Seongwoo walking out of the bathroom can be heard a few second after.

 

As soon as Seongwoo went out of the bathroom Daniel plops down to the floor. Daniel had to take some breath to regain his sanity and his rationality.

 

"That little twerk, dare to ambush me in the shower" whispers Daniel under his breath a few second after he gather his breath and his stability. There is a hint of smile on his face, he can’t believe the Seongwoo that he knew had that much courage and that much strength to hold him from the back.

 

Daniel try to stand up but his legs betray him, it’s still shaking from the previous intense session. He gives up on trying to stand. He just sit there and let the water flows on his body calming and cooling his body.

 

It was a full 10 minutes before Daniel could get up and finish his shower. Many things inside his head

 

"Where is this going after this?" whisper Daniel, surely his relationship with Seongwoo is going to be different after today. It’s inevitable that something is going to change after these drastic actions of them exploring their sexuality and their limit.

 

He can’t deny he likes it, but what about the person that Seongwoo like. Isn’t it better if Seongwoo try all these with the person he love instead of with him, his bestfriend.

 

Daniel keep on contemplating and thinking under the shower, soon when he realise it, his finger are already getting crinkle from being under the water for too long.

 

Daniel wraps himself with a towel, and proceed to go back to his room.

 

He stand in front of the room looking at the door, doesn’t know how to react, doesn’t know how to greet Seongwoo after what happen earlier on the bed and in the shower.

 

The door suddenly looks heavy, suddenly looks foreign to him. How should he greet Seongwoo after all the intimate things that happen on the bed and in the shower tonight. Is their relationship going to changes its dynamic. Him knowing Seongwoo all his life, Daniel doesn’t know how to treat Seongwoo differently. Seongwoo had been Seongwoo. What if Seongwoo started to regret what happen, what if they became awkward

 

He held his breath and push open the door.

 

He thought Seongwoo would be waiting for him like always and maybe plays game together before bed but in front of him, Seongwoo had buried himself in his blanket from head to toe without showing any part of him.  Daniel assume that he is already in deep sleep on his bed as the light on Seongwoo's side is already turn off, only his side is still bright.

 

 Frankly Daniel is quite disappointed and relief.

 

That’s what Daniel feels when he sees that Seongwoo already deep inside his blanket presumably already asleep. He is disappointed that Seongwoo is already asleep but relief that he didn’t have to face Seongwoo after what happen is the shower room and in their bedroom earlier.

 

Carefully, Daniel take his steps toward his closet and quickly put on some shirt and shorts. Suddenly remembers the clothes that were thrown away during the earlier session, Daniel scan the floor but nothing are out of place except his towel that he just throws to his side a moment ago.

 

His eyes goes to the person under the blanket, surely Seongwoo already pick it up seeing that the previously empty laundry basket  are now half full.

 

Daniel decides to just ignore it and turn off the light and lay on his bed.

His head are full of thought that occupy him during his shower, he still can’t believe what just happen

In just one night. How their skinship escalates from just holding hand and occasionally butt tapping to kisses, hickey, grinding and even a handjob and dry humping. He guesses maybe occasional butt tapping is not that normal after all for childhood friend.

 

True his feeling toward Seongwoo didn’t change even after tonight, he had always love Seongwoo as a friend and as a man. But he never display nor confess about it. He loves their friendship so much that he didn’t want to ruin it with his stupid confession. Plus he is already satisfied with the way they are now. His feeling does feel like it’s killing him every time he saw Seongwoo with being overly close with Minhyun or when Seongwoo is talking about his new crush. But by the end of the day, he always knew that what he had with Seongwoo is different from any other people around Seongwoo.

 

But his heart ache when he remember what Seongwoo said earlier tonight, that he had found someone that he like and is willing to go all out with that person. Remembering how Seongwoo shudder from his touch, the way he moan and the softness of that lips Daniel really doesn’t think he is strong enough to let other people to touch Seongwoo the way he touch his bestfriend just the thought of it makes him crazy.

 

What if one day Seongwoo brought that guy back and introduce that guy to him and maybe a second after that they going to make out of Seongwoo’s bed the same place that he had kiss first kiss with Seongwoo, the same place Seongwoo came before of him, the same place they moan each other’s name under their breath.

 

Daniel thought were disrupted by a sudden heavy thunder storm outside their window. Both of his mind and the storm outside are keeping him awake.  Its wind blowing into their room in enough to makes him shiver from cold. Just as he about to reach for his blanket, Seongwoo is standing by his bed.

 

How could he forget, Seongwoo will always search for him every time there is a storm outside. As always he will come to cuddle with Daniel. Daniel never thought anything about it, it’s just the normal thing they had done ever since they knew each other. Sleep in each other’s bed, cuddle with each other, but what happen tonight makes Daniel think twice about letting Seongwoo to sleep next to him tonight.

 

However, seeing Seongwoo scared and nervous face makes Daniel cower and moves to give Seongwoo some of his space which Seongwoo gladly lay besides him like always. But today, not like always Seongwoo didn’t bring his own blanket nor his own pillow. He just slide inside Daniel’s blanket and decides to crash his head in the other half of Daniel’s pillow.

 

They lay beside each other, awkward. Wanting to touch each other but at the same time afraid to touch each other. They were both laying facing up.

 

Until another lighting strike and a very loud thunder growl, which sound impossibly close to their bedroom window.

 

Seongwoo whimpers as he automatically hugs Daniel tightly from the side. There are two things that seongwoo hates the most, 1. Daniel being mad or not talking to him and 2. Lighting n thunders.

 

Feeling the tight hug from his side, Daniel turns his body toward Seongwoo and wraps his arm around the raven haired man. How can he not when the brunette is whimpering and hugging him so tightly seeking for comfort and protection from the lighting and storm.

 

The storm grew louder in every minutes pass, and Seongwoo’s grip on him got even tighter and eventually Seongwoo hide his face in Daniel chest not wanting to even see the flash of light every time the thunder strike. The warmth of Daniel is like his safe haven, nothing could harm him if he is with Daniel because he knows Daniel will protect him.

 

Daniel try to comfort Seongwoo by patting his back, try to coax him to sleep, try to ensure that he is there for him and eventually Seongwoo’s eyes droop and he slowly off to sleep.

 

Feeling the calm breath and the loosen grip around him, Daniel knew Seongwoo had fallen asleep. He looks at the calm sleeping face. It looks innocent as always. He loves that art of Seongwoo but he loves the new sides of him today too. Though he is not ready to share it with anyone else yet.

 

Daniel looks at Seongwoo sleeping face again before he envelope Seongwoo into a tight hug. Daniel thought to himself and whispers

 

"Where will this lead us in the future, Ongie"

 

Slowly not a minute after, Daniel fall asleep after a somewhat very adventurous, long yet exciting and weird day with Seongwoo by his side and in his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it rave~
> 
> is anyone still reading this?  
> its been a while since i update anything. i hope this bad update can cover that (hopefully)  
> i think this chapter is quite patchy as i have been writing this for a very long time little by little sometimes skipping some scene to write other scene first then coming back to the first scene.  
> im sorry for that.  
> i do hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> love  
> rave~

**Author's Note:**

> hi its rave 
> 
> (reach me in twitter @ravelavongniel
> 
> the prompt for this fic were given by an anon in my cc about a month ago but ive been neglecting n procrastinating for a while.
> 
> i hope its a fun read for all.
> 
> leave me a kudos and comment~~~  
> i really appreciate comment.


End file.
